Apples
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot, inspirado en el 2x16 The Mistress always spanks twice. El supuesto novio secreto de Beckett lleva la curiosidad y los celos de Castle a un cuestionamiento incómodo... pero Beckett tiene planes... M...


**Después de siglos de no escribir un oneshot, aquí tienen uno, situado durante la segunda temporada en el** **2x16 The Mistress Always Spanks Twice**,** cuando Rick alude a un supuesto novio misterioso que Beckett tendría en su casa... ahhh, la imaginación de Rick... espero que les guste, normalmente no escribo oneshots tan largos, pero me imagino que les gustará! MMMMMM**

**Apples**

Los pasos de Kate resonaron en el estacionamiento y Rick tuvo el impulso de frenarla.

-Realmente no existe ese novio… ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- le preguntó ella divertida, era reconfortante verlo tan obsesionado con el tema.

-Mi imaginación… y mi inspiración también…- dijo él a la defensiva, se daba cuenta de que ella disfrutaba.

-¿Tu inspiración?- ella no llegaba a comprender la respuesta.

-Escribo sobre ti, ¿recuerdas?

-Escribes una novela sobre un personaje basado en mi… esto no es una biografía, Castle, relájate… además ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Quiero decir…- tosió él con nerviosismo- si tienes un pasado relacionado con el fetiche o el sadomasoquismo, creo que yo debería saberlo…

-Entonces no importa el novio, imaginario o no, importa si alguna vez practiqué…- dijo sonriente y él asintió.

-En realidad me importa todo… quiero decir… la historia completa… siento que estoy descuidando el personaje…

-Lo haces por Nikki Heat…- concluyó ella todavía divertida.

-Digamos que sí…- dijo él y la vio seguir caminando hasta su auto.

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió misteriosa mientras subía al auto- súbete…- le indicó y Rick se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A mi casa…- dijo ella y disfrutó el desconcierto de él.

-Beckett…

-¿No te imaginarás que puedo hablar de todo esto así, en el estacionamiento de la comisaría o en el auto, verdad?- le dijo ella y alzó las cejas, sugestivamente.

-Sí…- dijo él y no se atrevió a mirarla por un buen rato, se sentía intimidado por ella, una vez más…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Kate giró la cabeza y lo miró con intensidad.

-Muéstrame las manos, Castle…- le dijo y él la miró serio y extendió sus brazos hacia adelante.

Kate le colocó sus esposas y Rick abrió la boca para decir algo, sin que le saliera palabra.

-Dijiste que querías saber lo que hago de puertas para adentro en mi casa, ¿verdad? Pues aquí vamos…- le dijo y se bajó del auto.

Estaba oscuro, hacía calor y Rick estaba tan nervioso que por poco cae de narices al suelo cuando ella le abrió la puerta de su auto, para ayudarlo a bajar.

Kate lo tomó del brazo, como aquella vez en que lo había arrestado en la biblioteca, durante su primer caso juntos y caminó tras él.

Entraron en el edificio y por suerte no se cruzaron con nadie. Rick tenía una sensación bizarra, a pesar de que toda la vida había fantaseado, especialmente esos días, con algún intercambio de ese tipo con Beckett…

Kate lo empujó hacia adentro y encendió las luces. Caminó con él hasta su habitación y lo hizo sentar sobre su cama.

-Beckett…- intentó él y ella alzó la ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre, Castle? ¿De pronto te dio miedo?- dijo ella sonriente.

-N… no…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Espérame aquí… volveré en un momento- le dijo con firmeza y tomó las llaves de las esposas y las dejó a su lado- si quieres quitártelas e irte, estás a tiempo… no me ofenderé… - le dijo ella y luego giró para irse y sonrió sin que él pudiera verla, satisfecha.

Rick tragó saliva mientras la miraba irse. No pudo evitar acariciarla con la mirada. ¿Tendría ella una vaga idea de lo que hacía con él? Oh, sí… ella lo sabía perfectamente…

La espera se le hizo interminable y nunca dudó sobre si debía irse o quedarse… tenía en claro que sucediese lo que sucediese, él quería saberlo… y también verlo… sobre todo eso...

Se distrajo un poco mirando los detalles de la habitación que recién conocía y cuando la vio aparecer, abrió la boca, se había quedado sin palabras.

Kate avanzó despacio, enfundada en un vestido de cuero negro, corto, con un cierre frontal que abarcaba todo el largo, desde el escote hacia abajo. Unas botas negras altísimas completaban el atuendo y su boca, de un rojo intenso, hacía que él se olvidara de todo el resto…

Sonrió con placidez al ver que él no emitía sonido y cuando llegó frente a él, alzó la ceja.

-¿Acaso te cuesta asumir la realidad frente a tus ojos, Castle?- le dijo en tono bajo, muy atípico.

-B… Kate…- exhaló él y ella sintió una oleada de excitación, raramente él la llamaba por su nombre.

-Pensé que te irías…- le dijo ella en el mismo tono.

-Me hubiese arrepentido…- él parecía en trance, observando sus labios.

-Pensé que los labios de Lady Irena te habían impactado más que los míos…- le dijo y él supo que ella estaba celosa.

-No… no necesitas usar ese color para impactarme… si de elegir se trata, elegiría los tuyos…

-Así me gusta, Ricky…- le dijo ella y se agachó, acercando su boca a la de él- los quieres, ¿verdad?- le dijo y se mordió el labio provocativa.

-Mucho…- dijo él sin moverse, el poder de ella trascendía las esposas.

-Pues… tendrás que portarte muy bien para tenerlos…- le dijo ella casi sobre sus labios.

Rick estuvo tentado de besarla, pero no quiso arruinar todo el clima que ella estaba construyendo…

-Así que…- intentó él- practicabas esto…

-Poco y nada…- dijo ella y se sentó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado, de frente.

Él bajó la vista y sus ojos se perdieron en su escote. Tragó saliva, estaba desesperado. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía más deseada que nunca…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó mirándolo de cerca.

-Es… eres… magnífica…

-Oh, Ricky… ¿magnífica? ¿No tienes algo mejor que eso?- ella lucía algo desilusionada.

-Maravillosa e increíblemente sexy… no puedo dejar de mirarte…

-Vamos mejorando…- dijo divertida- adelante…

-Si tan solo no tuviera estas esposas puestas…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella casi desesperada por saber.

-Te arrancaría toda esa ropa… no… mejor te la dejaría puesta… te besaría contra la pared y…

-Suficiente…- dijo y él la miró sin comprender.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Solo hablas cuando yo te lo pido…- le advirtió ella mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho de él y desabotonaba su camisa.

Una vez abierta, Kate empujó a Rick hacia atrás y él cayó, Kate lo hizo colocar sus manos arriba de su cabeza y se inclinó sobre él, sonriendo en forma felina.

Rick apretó los ojos cuando sintió la boca de ella sobre su torso, estimulándolo, aunque ya casi no hiciese falta… su lengua y sus labios se hicieron un festín con él y Kate pudo sentir como la excitación de él crecía bajo sus pantalones, y se hacía visible…

-Me estoy muriendo por tocarte…- jadeó él y ella levantó la cabeza y se perdió en sus ojos.

-No es así…- dijo ella en voz grave, la excitación de él era evidente, pero la de ella, a estas alturas, también- yo decido cuando, como y si lo harás o no… si no estás de acuerdo, te vas…

-Si… está bien…- le dijo él- y recuerda que mi palabra clave es "manzanas"- le dijo y ella ahogó una carcajada cuando descendía por su abdomen, maravillada del perfume que tenía su piel y el deseo casi doloroso que estaba comenzando a sentir…

-Estaré esperando el momento en que la digas y te dejaré en paz…- le dijo mientras aflojaba el cinturón y lo veía cerrar los ojos, intentando controlarse.

Kate deslizó sus manos hacia adentro y lo acarició con firmeza. Lo escuchó jadear, mientras sus caderas se movían como si tuviesen vida propia.

-Por favor…- le dijo él y ella lo miró- no me importa nada de esto… solo quiero tocarte… necesito hacerlo…

-¿Qué pasó con la curiosidad?- dijo ella y descendió sus labios sobre la piel por debajo de su ombligo, rozándolo a propósito con su cuerpo.

-Dios, Kate… eres un sueño… jugaremos a lo que quieras, cuando quieras… pero déjame tocarte…

Kate se estiró y se sentó sobre él, su pecho casi sobre la cara, tomó las llaves y abrió las esposas…

Rick se sintió libre y lo primero que hizo fue tomarla de la cintura y sostenerla allí mismo, donde estaba… luego la tomó de la cara y miró sus labios mientras humedecía los suyos…

Kate desfallecía por besarlo, pero esperó a que él tomara la iniciativa. Sus labios se reunieron impetuosamente y Rick ahondó el beso instintivamente, desesperado por ella.

El roce de sus ropas se hizo casi doloroso mientras seguían besándose y luego de un rato, él lo interrumpió y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-Dios, Kate… ere más perfecta que en mis fantasías… y créeme… tengo imaginación para regalar…

-Y dime… ¿qué hago en esas fantasías?- le dijo ella, los ojos oscuros por el deseo.

-Usas tu boca… a la perfección…- dijo él y ella sonrió- estoy obsesionado con tu boca…

-¿Sólo con mi boca?- dijo y deslizó el cierre del vestido un poco hacia abajo, dejando parte de su escote al descubierto.

Rick se levantó y sumergió su cabeza en ella. Kate lanzó una carcajada al principio, pero luego jadeó al sentir su lengua en el pecho, y su mano deslizando el cierre más abajo…

Kate movió un poco sus caderas y sintió el deseo de él, penosamente reducido en tan poco espacio. Lo dejó en libertad y él se quitó el pantalón y los bóxers.

Se mordió el labio al verlo en toda su gloria, y Rick alzó la ceja, queriendo saber su opinión…

Kate se inclinó sobre él y le habló al oído. Rick cerró los ojos cuando ella le dijo todo lo que planeaba hacerle en otro momento, cuando ambos estuviesen más relajados y Rick volvió a besar sus labios, hambriento…

Ella volvió a separarse y dejó caer el vestido. Lo miró con interés cuando vio que su mano se acariciaba inconscientemente, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sintió que no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras los movimientos se hacían más lánguidos y finalmente se posicionó sobre él para recibirlo.

Rick jadeó al sentirse parte de ella y la vio con los ojos cerrados, intentando acostumbrarse a él…

Comenzó a moverse y fue cambiando la velocidad, para volverla loca.

-Siempre quise sentirte así…. intensamente, Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Yo también, siempre…

-Pero nunca nos sinceramos… y… - le dijo él entre besos y se detuvo.

-Rick… disfrutemos de esto… olvidémonos de todo…- le dijo ella y jadeó de placer cuando él deslizó sus dedos entre ellos y la acarició.

Llegaron al clímax, un buen rato después, casi al mismo tiempo… Rick la llenó de besos mientras ambos aquietaban sus respiraciones y luego se desconectó de ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos…

-¿Cómo sigue esto?

-¿Tú… tú quieres que siga?- le preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él como si no hubiese otra posibilidad- ¿tú no?

-Bueno… pensé que nos estábamos quitando las ganas… aunque quizá se me fue la mano intentando mostrarte lo que hago cuando estoy en casa…

-Pero tú no haces esto…

-No tanto… pero me gustó mucho que estuvieses tan ilusionado con eso…

-Te lo dije una vez y lo repito… con gusto te dejaría azotarme…- dijo él y ella se rió a carcajadas- de verdad, Kate… yo creo que podríamos tener posibilidades de iniciar algo bonito… algo importante…

-¿De verdad crees que nosotros podríamos funcionar?

-Yo creo que sí… y si me siento incómodo en algún momento, sabes que mi palabra clave es…

-Manzanas…- dijo ella y lo besó con dulzura.

Todavía faltaba mucho por acomodar, pero Kate supo que esa relación se tornaría más seria de lo que ella hubiese imaginado al lado de un hombre como Castle… y pensar que lo del novio misterioso y el sadomasoquismo no habían existido nunca…

Solo tenía ese vestido que se había comprado una vez para una fiesta de disfraces y que nunca había llegado a usar…

Igualmente, ese sería un secreto que guardaría, para no quitarle la ilusión a él… por supuesto…

* * *

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado... veremos si puedo hacer algún otro oneshot con algún otro capítulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**


End file.
